Just one step away
by God's Tears
Summary: Relever la tête. Regarder quelque part, quelque chose. Chercher la raison. Accepter les conséquences. Ce n'est rien. Juste une conclusion.


Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Non. C'est à cause de cette musique ; _Cloud_ de Elias.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **JUST ONE STEP AWAY**

* * *

Le chant des morts.

Un pas, deux pas.

Son armure scintille de rouge, brille toujours plus sous la pluie gelée.

Trois pas, quatre pas.

Sa force et sa dévotion sont inégalables. La boue ne freine pas ses mouvements plus rapides les uns que les autres.

Cinq pas, six pas.

Ses cris donnent du courage aux troupes qui progressent, encore, encore. Rien ne peut les arrêter.

Sept pas, huit pas.

Couper, déchiqueter, arracher, égorger, étriper.

Neuf pas.

Leur Colonel est proche maintenant. Brutal, avide de sang et de crimes.

 _Dix pas_.

Son cœur bat fort. Elle vit pour ça, pour cette lutte effrénée. Ce n'est pas sa première bataille et ce n'est pas la dernière.

Onze pas, douze pas.

Reprendre la course, foncer, ignorer la douleur de nouvelles plaies. _Vaincre_.

Treize pas, quatorze pas.

La passion coule dans ses veines, brûlante comme la lave. Elle hurle en elle, telle une bête.

Quinze pas, seize pas.

Son épée fend l'air dans une mélodie qu'elle connaît sur le bout des doigts.

Dix-sept pas, dix-huit pas.

La victoire approche. Les troupes adverses plient sous le poids de leurs assauts. La fierté bouillonne.

Dix-neuf pas.

Rentrer, faire face à un peuple rassuré, exténué, heureux. S'avancer dans les somptueux couloirs d'un palais. Ignorer les protestations des servantes tandis que ses semelles laissent du sang.

 _Vingt pas_.

Le Roi – cette personne pour qui elle est prête à donner sa vie – la regarde, l'écoute attentivement tout en observant la carte sous ses yeux. Des yeux fatigués, reflets d'une âme blessée, incapable de supporter de nouvelles pertes sur le jeu rougeoyant de la guerre. Et puis, brusquement, ses mêmes yeux verts se plantent droit dans son cœur tout autant meurtri.

« Erza. »

Dix-neuf pas.

Faire marche arrière. S'éloigner de lui. Éviter son regard.

Dix-huit pas, dix-sept pas, seize pas.

Elle n'est pas prête pour une nouvelle bataille – _surtout pour celle-ci_ –.

Quinze pas, quatorze pas.

Une main royale l'empêche de se sauver. L'emprise est forte mais douce et tendre et remplie de tant de choses pleines de sentiments qu'elle est gênée. Ça explose dans sa poitrine et elle se sent vulnérable. Elle tente de se soustraire.

Treize pas.

Gerald – non – _Sa Majesté_ l'attire davantage. Elle titube, incertaine, ne sachant que faire face à cette fulgurante action qui la déstabilise.

Quatorze pas.

Il gagne du terrain. Le mur qu'elle a érigé s'effrite. Exposée, nue, perdue. Il l'oblige à faire face à ses émotions les plus refoulées – celles qu'elle refuse de visualiser, tellement elles la dépassent –. Cet homme brûle de patience et de bonté et il l'attend, malgré ses résistances.

Quinze pas.

La cadence a changé.

Seize pas, dix-sept pas.

Le soleil se couche mais son sourire l'illumine. Elle hésite entre partir et rester.

Dix-huit pas.

Son corps décide de lui-même. Elle parcourt les couloirs éclairés par des chandelles, suit cette ombre familière qui l'entraîne vers les écuries.

Dix-neuf pas.

Le calme est présent. Aucune agitation. Juste leurs respirations lentes et régulières. Cette torture a assez duré. Elle succombe pour explorer un territoire inconnu.

Vingt pas.

Gerald soupire sa victoire contre sa bouche. Il l'embrasse lentement, tendrement, amoureusement. Ses lèvres exercent une délicate pression, danse avec une harmonie étonnante. Sa langue s'invite, taquine, dévastatrice. Il balaie la moindre de ses hésitations en même temps qu'il la couche sur la paille. Et quand elle rouvre les yeux, c'est déjà le matin – tôt, certes, mais la journée a commencé –. Ce n'est plus le confort rudimentaire qui l'enveloppe mais celui d'une chambre luxueuse. _Non_.

Dix-neuf pas.

Elle rassemble ses effets dispersés dans la pièce.

Dix-huit pas.

Fuir. Fuir loin de tout ça. Fuir loin de lui. Fuir.

Dix-sept pas.

Elle s'est réfugiée parmi les jeunes recrues à former. Elle est dure, froide, impitoyable. Ses sentiments la submergent et anéantissent le peu de contrôle qu'elle ose posséder dans toute sa misérable vie.

Seize pas, quinze pas.

La guerre continue. Un bon prétexte pour s'éloigner de lui.

Quatorze pas, treize pas.

Le Conseil s'est réuni pour une ultime réunion concernant la prochaine lutte vitale – une autre parmi tant d'autres –. Elle est envoyée au front. Cette nouvelle est parfaite bien que cruelle aux yeux du jeune Roi. Le même qui a vainement tenté de lui parler juste avant qu'elle quitte la salle.

Douze pas, onze pas, dix pas.

Elle n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de matériel. Son équipement est pauvre mais efficace.

Neuf pas, huit pas.

Le champ de bataille n'est plus très loin. Encore quelques jours de voyage durant lesquelles elle croise des ennemis.

Sept pas, six pas, cinq pas, quatre pas.

Ses bottes de métal laissent des empreintes dans la boue collante. Le drapeau du Royaume fouette rageusement les airs. L'atmosphère est froide, tendue, électrique.

Trois pas, deux pas.

Les troupes ennemies sont prêtes pour le futur bain de sang. Elles forment une ligne parfaite, reflet de celle se tenant derrière elle. Ne pas faiblir. Remporter ce combat, comme tous les autres.

Un pas.

Son épée se lève. Le signal est donné, destructeur, brusque, violent.

Deux pas.

C'est une routine. La musique tourne comme une disque rayé.

Trois pas, quatre pas, cinq pas.

La lame se plante dans les corps, transperce les espoirs, extirpe toute once d'humanité.

Six pas, sept pas.

Tout est rapide, vif et indolore – et elle bénit les herbes qu'elle a mâché juste avant –. Les entailles zèbrent sa peau. Le sang jaillit des plaies, éclaboussent son visage.

Huit pas, neuf pas, dix pas.

Vaincre, vaincre, vaincre. Protéger le Royaume.

Onze pas.

Pirouette, roulade, saut, esquive. Riposte prédatrice, monstrueuse, sans réelle pitié.

Douze pas, treize pas.

Être fière, inébranlable. Ne pas quitter des yeux l'objectif. Le Royaume. Tout pour lui. Tout pour le Royaume.

Quatorze pas.

 _Pour Gerald_.

Quinze pas.

Des cadavres jonchent le sol à la terre gorgée de sang. Elle halète pour retrouver une respiration décente. Elle a mal.

Seize pas.

Elle se tient seule sur le haut de la colline. Seule la pluie lui tient compagnie. Le ciel est toujours aussi gris. Son cœur ne ralentit pas, faute de l'adrénaline y coulant. Son épée se plante dans le sol pour qu'elle trouve un appui. L'effet des herbes quitte son organisme. Le clan ennemi s'est rendu, le drapeau est tombé et flatte la mort inutile à un nombre incalculable d'hommes. Les siens ne sont plus également. La main pressée contre son flanc se fait plus forte.

Quinze pas.

C'est chaud et poisseux. Liquide. Ça coule entre ses doigts – elle a retiré ses gants qui se sont lourdement écrasés –. Un faible sourire flatte la commissure de ses lèvres.

Quatorze pas.

Son but est atteint. Le prix est juste différent de d'habitude.

Treize pas, douze pas, onze pas.

La douleur lui tire un gémissement. Elle serre les dents, continue de fixer l'horizon morbide. Son dernier spectacle ressemble donc à ça, à toutes ces masses informes couvertes de boue et de sang.

 _Dix pas_.

C'est peut-être le moment de regretter. De parler à son âme corrompue – qui a fini par retrouver une lumière, malgré tout –.

Neuf pas.

Ses genoux fléchissent.

Huit pas.

Si elle ferme les yeux, elle le voit. Brave, fort, beau, souriant. Souriant. L'air heureux est comblé. Ses doigts qui effleurent sa joue, sa voix qui crie son prénom, qui le murmure. Elle peut l'entendre. Son rire. Ses mots.

Sept pas.

Elle a l'idiote envie de pleurer. De pleurer sur son sort. De hurler et de crier. Mais rien ne sort. Elle se contente de fixer un point au hasard, en face d'elle. Son destin, elle l'accepte. C'est sa punition, celle qu'elle a toujours cherché à avoir. La sentence est tombée plus tard que prévu. Elle n'en reste pas moins un honneur – elle va mourir sur un champ de bataille, victorieuse –.

Six pas, cinq pas.

Mais alors pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression de ne pas remplir entièrement sa mission ?

Quatre pas.

 _Ah_.

Trois pas.

Bien sûr.

Deux pas.

Ses yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes quand l'étreinte glacée de la morte l'encercle, les derniers chuchotements du Roi résonnant encore dans sa tête.

Un pas.

 _« Reviens-moi saine et sauve, Erza. C'est ton devoir, peu importe l'issue de la bataille. »_


End file.
